Tetra's Diary
by MelliCorynne
Summary: This is the diary of Tetra. Warning, warning, first chapter is very sad... wah wah :'(
1. Prologue

SERIOUS SPOILERS ON DA GAME IF YOU HAVEN'T BEAT THE WIND WAKER YET YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ THIS... but you know if you're nosy like me, you'd read it anyway ;)  
  
By the way everyone, don't let my crazy introduction drive you off, I can actually spell and stuff, and I can write pretty good. I'm just talkin' in my language down dere. So, ignore all this crap and keep going!  
  
Hey everybody! Okay, I haven't seen any diaries of Tetra, but I'm not about to check all 4 thousand something fan fics to find out if there is one. So I'm not copying off of anyone! K? I just liked the Wind Waker, and by the way you Wind Waker bashers, Wind Waker may not be as good as Ocarina of Time but it's pretty darn close! (I especially loved that part where they get to Hyrule Castle and stuff, that was awesome...) I'm one of those weirdo people that likes the new Toon shading. I didn't at first when I saw it in Nintendo Power but after I bought the game (no different look to a game is gonna keep me from buying Zelda!) I loved it, because you gotta see it in action before you can truly appreciate it.  
  
Alright, here we go on wit da fanfic! Oh yeah, before I forget...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or anything about it. I don't own the storyline, I don't own the characters, and I don't own Nintendo. DARN! I sure as heck wish I did! Rollin' in da monay...  
  
okay sorry, on with the diary...  
  
Tetra's Diary  
  
~Chapter 1- Prologue~  
  
May 1-  
  
It's me, Tetra. This is my new diary, I filled my other diary entirely.  
  
Today sure was beautiful. Days such as those are blessings from the goddesses. The ocean was so clear today; the blue waters splashing up against the boat. I've always loved the sea. Ever since I was a child... I remember my mother picking me up at the beach that one day, letting me look over the edge of the dock and into the waters. They were so blue. I remember kicking happily and getting absorbed in it all... that was only eight years ago, though. I am ten years old, and I write in this diary as an adult. I consider myself an adult because I have had to mature greatly, living as a captain of a pirate ship, I mean. Gonzo raised me, but I was already giving commands of what to do at five. I missed out on my childhood, and I'm still missing out. I wish I could do otherwise.  
  
I remember the day I first saw the sea, but it was not a happy time afterwards. That day marked the end of my happy life. My mother drowned in the ocean a week later. We were on vacation, and my mother and father were swimming in the ocean. My mother drowned as my father frantically tried to save her. He failed, and thinking it was his fault, killed himself back in the hotel room, leaving me standing by myself at two on the beach. I broke down into tears on my mother's dead body, Gonzo said. I only remember how cold she was and my father's stricken face.  
  
Gonzo took me with him on his small ship. I remember clutching my beautiful necklace, that in which my mother entrusted to me earlier that month, and I remember promising myself that I would never lose this necklace. It was my only souvenier of my past.  
  
Gonzo and I played games on his very small ship. We played pirates. Gonzo would do anything for me, and I was seriously obsessed with being a 'pirate'. Gonzo wished to actually fulfill my wish and buy a larger boat so we could really pretend we were pirates, but I wanted to actually be a pirate. Gonzo is crazy, and he is stupid, also. He bought this large boat and set up a crew, leaving a four year old as captain of the boat.  
  
By the blessings of the goddesses, we succeeded well. I guess now that I would have eventually gotten over my pirate stage, but after jumping into the life of an actual pirate, I can't say this is a stage. This is my life. I live for the seas.  
  
I stood at the edge of the ship and propped my elbows on the wooden railing. Gonzo was watching me, he seemed protective of me. It is strange, him being so much older than me, but somehow he'd managed to fall in love with me. Not in the fatherly way, since he'd raised me, but in the actual love way. He doesn't know that I know, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he'd fallen for me. It is very strange, him being as old as he is and I being only ten. Like I said, Gonzo is very stupid.  
  
We haven't been finding hardly any treasure lately, and that worries me. I wonder if this little island we're setting for has any good treasure? We're heading towards Windfall. I've heard it was a very merchantile town, and that perks my spirits up greatly. Gonzo seemed a little strange about that island when we started setting sail for it. He acted as if that was a town he doesn't want to go to, or doesn't want to remember... I hope this gains us a little money, we're actually quite low right now.  
  
Well, I guess I've said enough. I didn't hardly say anything about my day, now that I've reread it. But even so, I've poured my heart out yet again to my diary.  
  
May 2-  
  
We arrived at Windfall, and yes it was a very wealthy town. When we arrived there, though, I knew that something was wrong by the look on Gonzo's face. He wasn't happy being there, he was actually a little spooked. I sighed and walked away. We stole a little here and there secretly, nobody knew what we were doing, and I loved the thrill. Yes, we need the cash, but I love the thrill the best. The rush of adrenaline, it's always the best.  
  
I was in high spirits. I skipped as my crew took our treasures secretly back to the ship. I walked along the beach... and looked at the dock...  
  
The dock. I looked down the beach also. The beach. The rocks were the same, the dock was the same, the hill sprouting above it...  
  
This was where my mother died. This was where my father killed himself. I suddenly was overwhelmed by the many flashes of my childhood on this beach. I dropped to my knees, fighting them, but there was no use. My mother smiling into my face, and my father beaming at the both of us. The water, and I could see the shadows of my mother and I as she held me over the water on the dock. My father and mother playing in the water, as I pouted on shore. My father's face as my mother disappeared. My father dragging her onshore. My mother's last face, a face of struggle and pain. My father's stricken face. My mother's cold body. My father running to the hotel. Me, crying into my mother's cold body. I could feel my mother's body. I could hear the scream she'd made when she'd begun drowning. I could hear my father's sobbing. Then, I could feel Gonzo's hands against my back.  
  
I regained conciousness on the beach. I was lying on the ground with my face in the sand. I tried to pull myself up, but I was weak with grief. It has always been better for me to forget this, but I couldn't when I saw everything. I cried on the beach for what seemed like forever. I wept like a baby as the water rushed around me in waves. I remembered my first fear of the water, since my mother had died in it. I remembered everything, though I struggled not to. I was two again, on the beach, crying on my mother's dead body. My mother's dead body wasn't there, but it was the same picture nonetheless.  
  
I gained enough strength to roll over. It was night. I suspected my crew was out looking for me, wondering where I was. I stared at the moon and cursed it. I couldn't stand the cold water, I couldn't stand the cold sand, I couldn't stand the cold air, I couldn't stand anything.  
  
"Miss Tetra!!!" I heard Gonzo yell as he ran towards me on the beach. I was aware of his call, but I was oblivious to it.  
  
"Miss Tetra," he said again, more gentle this time, as he looked into my face. I stared at the moon in fierce grief. Gonzo said nothing, instead he picked me up as he did that day, so many years ago, and carried me to the ship. He lied me in my bed and left the room, letting me deal with it on my own. That was always the best for me, always.  
  
I cried for an hour or so, and I felt the ship shove off after a while. Then I got up, and this is where I am now, diary. This is how I deal with it on my own. I need someone to talk to so badly, diary, but I can't. I don't have anyone.  
  
May 3-  
  
I couldn't hardly face the sunlight today. I didn't want to feel the warm sensation it always gave me. I couldn't stand to see the violent seas that my mother drowned in. I didn't want to get up.  
  
But I didn't want my crew to worry about me, and besides, what could my bumbling crew do by themselves, anyway? I got dressed and went up a little later than usual, trying to act normal. I succeeded, though my bloodshot eyes ruined the entire effect. We began to set sail for Outset Island, and like the name, Outset Island is very outset from the rest of the ocean. This trip can give me a while to get over my problems with my past. My history. What I pray is not my future.  
  
Gonzo was extremely worried about me today. It wasn't a matter of telling now, it was that he made it obvious. He checked on me every once in a while, maybe he'd thought I had some of my father's genes in me. But I wasn't going to end my life right there. No siree. I wasn't that screwed up.  
  
We'll be at Outset in two more days, Gonzo says. I sure hope that it takes longer. I need time to get over it.  
  
The sea was so absorbant to me. I love it so much, and I wanted to jump into the sea myself. But I contained myself. Today was the first day that the realization struck me- just how dangerous the sea was. This sea that I loved so much- this beautiful raging water that gently slaps against the boat- killed my mother, and in doing so also killed my father. This sea that I live for destroyed my family.  
  
How I can stand to go on with my pirate life, I don't know. I wish I could forget what happened and be the happy Tetra I was a week ago.  
  
I still feel as sad as I did yesterday, I can't stand to see my own face in the mirror.  
  
It looks too much like my mother's.  
  
May 5-  
  
Yeah, I skipped a day, but get used to it, diary. I get exhausted sometimes.  
  
I'm still in sorrow from the beach of Windfall Island. I never want to go there again as long as I live. Never. Nothing will ever cause me to set sail to there.  
  
Tomorrow, Gonzo says, we'll be in Outset. He knows so much more about I do about sailing. Why am I captain? I'm only ten. It's so strange, diary, that I'm so mature for a ten year old. Fate has pushed my childhood into nonexistence. My childhood is not of laughing and playing, but is of hard work and leadership. It may make me out into a better adult, but it doesn't make me into a better child. The child in me has fled.  
  
Gonzo is so concerned about me, and now the rest of the crew is. They'd never heard the story of how Gonzo and I met, but at the dinner table today, they found out.  
  
"Miss Tetra, I can't help it anymore. What's wrong?" Gonzo asked at the table, though he already knew. Next thing I know I'm telling him everything and sobbing all over again. I was unaware of the rest of the crew sitting there, even little Niko sobbing freely. Niko was like Gonzo, though. He was an idiot.  
  
So, the entire crew knows about my unfortunate childhood. That's fine. It makes me closer, personally, to my crew, and that makes the bond between us stronger. We'll stick together.  
  
But, I've began to wonder...  
  
Do I have a point in life? Is this all my life will be? Thievery and pirating? Will I be sailing for the rest of my life? I don't want that.  
  
I want a point for my living.  
  
(Author's Note: this marks the beginning of the game, in which we meet Tetra. All that stuff above was just getting to know Tetra, knowing about her parents and what's wrong and everything. So, if you're planning on playing this game, stop right here.  
  
STOP!  
  
hee hee...) 


	2. Chapter 2 May 6

OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I haven't posted in forever... I gave you the first chapter... that's like watching the first   
  
five minutes and not being able to finish it! LOL! Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter... I'll soon be working   
  
on another fan fic kinda sorta based on Ocarina of Time, but sadly I can't think of any way to get around the way that   
  
Wind Waker describes the story, so um, like, don't note me on how it's not like it should be. ;)  
  
May 6 -  
  
Sitting up on my bed, I just knew something was going to happen today. Something in the air just made my blood rush,   
  
my heartbeat become faster. Gonzo called downstairs for me to come to the top deck. I walked through the door and up the  
  
ladder onto the platform high above the boat. I could hear the sails flapping and could see Outset becoming easier and   
  
easier to see. I used a pirate telescope and stared at the island. A kid my age ran around the beach. I envied him.   
  
I wished I were him.  
  
Coming closer and closer to the edge of the platform, watching the kid, I felt sharpness on my shoulders, like knifes   
  
piercing inside me. I attempted to turn my body to see what was happening, but I could not. I felt myself float   
  
upwards into the air and heard a bird squawk. Screaming, I was knocked out by the bird's beak.   
  
I woke up looking down at the ground. I blinked a few times, pondering why I was so far above the ground.   
  
I saw leaves... I was in a tree! I shrieked and struggled and fought to get out of the tree. The branch snapped   
  
and I found myself on the ground soon, which a sharp pain in my rear end.  
  
"OOOOUUUWWWCHHHH!!!" I said, standing up and brushing myself off. A kid, the same kid I had seen earlier, ran up to me.   
  
He had on very strange green clothes.  
  
"Wow. What's with that get-up? Well, whatever. So, where am I...?" I said to him. He blinked a few times at me.  
  
"You like, got kidnapped by a bird," He said.  
  
"Oh, that's right! That giant bird came and..." I began, not finishing my sentence.  
  
"Miss! Miss Tetra!" I heard Gonzo yell. I looked around for him, not finding the source of his voice. I found him,   
  
with his arms up and running in place like an idiot. Eventually he began running towards me.  
  
"Oh! Oh, thank... Thank goodness! You're safe!" he said. "When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I thought for sure   
  
you'd..."  
  
"Summit?" I said, my eyes widening. "So that bird dropped me on the top of a mountain? Well, wasn't that nice of it!" I   
  
said, looking off into the distance angrily, planning revenge. Gonzo stared at me stupidly.   
  
"Well, don't just stand there! Let's go! Time to repay our debt to that bird in full!" I said, running towards the exit.   
  
Gonzo hesitated a moment, pointing at the kid.  
  
"But, Miss... What about this boy?" He said as I skidded to a halt. Gonzo was so stupid.  
  
"Don't worry about him, come on!" I said. His mouth opened in shock. The kid blinked a few times. Gonzo eventually ran   
  
after me, the kid joining not far behind. We ran outside where I saw a little blonde girl.   
  
"'Hoy, Big brother!" She said. The kid waved and laughed, as the little girl did the same in response. She ran across the   
  
bridge towards us.   
  
Suddenly, I heard a squawk. The bird. The little girl screamed, and in a flash, was gone. The bird flew off with the   
  
girl, who was screaming, "BROTHER!!!"   
  
The boy took a sword from a pouch behind him and ran towards the side of the cliff, in an attempt to stop the bird. He   
  
fell off the cliff and I grabbed his hand so he would not fall.  
  
He was screaming in disbelief and sadness. He thought his sister would soon be dead.  
  
"Uhhn! Stupid kid! Get ahold of yourself! She's gone. There's nothing you can do." I said, hanging tightly onto him.   
  
The bird flew into the distance with the girl. The kid stopped struggling and blinked into the distance with his mouth   
  
open in disbelief. He cried like a baby. I pulled him up. We walked off of the summit in silence until we reached the   
  
beach.  
  
"I'm coming with you," the kid said firmly. I blinked unbelievingly.  
  
"What?! You want to come with us on our ship?" I said, my eyes widening. He simply nodded enthusiastically.   
  
"Do you understand what you're asking? We're pirates! You know... PIRATES! The terror of the seas! What do we get out of   
  
bringing some helpless little kid along with us? I'll tell you what we get...a headache." I said, putting my hands on my   
  
hips.  
  
I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt as his face sinked in sadness. "I know how you must feel, with your sister having been   
  
kidnapped and all.. but that doesn't really have anything to do with us, now does it?" I said.  
  
"And how do you figure that...?" A voice asked. All three of us turned to face him. He was the bird postman.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Just who are you?! Where do you get off butting in on someone else's conversation?!" Gonzo said   
  
stupidly and angrily.  
  
"Please! All I mean to say is that if you big, bad pirates hadn't come to this quiet little island... That poor girl   
  
wouldn't have been snatched away by that bird," he said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?" I said, dropping my jaw.  
  
"Just be quiet for a moment, and I'll tell you!" He said, putting his hand up. "Now, as my work entails delievering   
  
letters, I spend much of my time traveling amongst the many different islands. As a result, I hear many things... Haven't   
  
any of you heard word that young girls have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions of the Great Sea?" I shrugged as he continued. "No matter. Whether you've heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears like yours have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again. And unless my eyes fail me, the young girl who was just kidnapped from this island also has long ears, does she not? Much like YOU do, Miss Fearsome Pirate. My point is that the bird mistook that poor girl for you, and that's why it grabbed her!"  
  
I looked down at the ground with a definite twinge of guilt, with nothing to say.  
  
"And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was young Link here who save you from the monsters in the forest, wasn't it?"   
  
He said.  
  
"...Is it true?" I asked the boy. He nodded.  
  
"Oh! And while I'm at it... I may as well tell you that the bird that kidnapped both you and Link's sister has made its   
  
foul nest to the north, on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress."  
  
"The Forsaken Fortress?! Isn't that the place where..." I said.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" The postman asked. "Under the circumstances, I don't think it would be unreasonable for   
  
you to give Link a little help, now, would it?"   
  
"Hmph... I don't need you telling me that!" I said, putting my hands on my hips. I turned to Link. "Even if I were to   
  
consider it... Lately, I've heard nothing but evil rumors about this Forsaken Fortress... You can't possibly mean to go   
  
there with nothing but that cheap little sword! That's not brave! It's stupid! I mean, come on! Even a simple little   
  
island like this has to have something you could use as a shield. You know, something to protect yourself with? Anything?   
  
Tell you what. If you come back with something like that, we'll let you stow away on our ship. Oh, and one more thing:   
  
once we leave, you won't be coming back here for a while, so you'd better go say good-bye to your family while you have the   
  
chance. I don't want you getting all weepy-eyed and homesick on me!"   
  
I watched Link run off and I and my crew stood in silence, waiting. I was getting impatient; I was ready to leave.   
  
Eventually he showed up, with a shield that looked vaguely familiar... I shrugged it off.  
  
Link walked up to us and I noticed how old the familiar shield seemed. "Wow, that's a decrepit old shield... Are you sure   
  
you can still use that thing? Are you going to get splinters and cry?" I said. The kid seemed rather angry at this   
  
comment.  
  
"Well, whatever... If you're ready, then let's go! Are you ready?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready," he said firmly. We boarded the ship quietly as Gonzo steered. Link waved at a few of the people   
  
standing on the shore of the island. He suddenly saw his mother and got a little teary-eyed, waving with both arms. I   
  
rolled my eyes.  
  
"Ugh... How much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?" I said, looking at Link. Link   
  
immediately turned around and changed expressions. "Are you sure you shouldn't just quit right now? Seriously, think   
  
about it." I said, sitting on the side of the ship.  
  
"I can tell you're just going to get more sentimental from here on out." I sighed, leaning back into a stretching position   
  
and yawning with one eye closed. "There's still time, you know... Are you sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you   
  
back to your island?" He looked at me determinedly. He looked... strange... like a hero... He turned back to the island   
  
and took one last glance at it and turned to me.  
  
He stood there stupidly. As I struggled to remember his name, I said, "...Link!? Listen, kid, you can't just stand around   
  
on deck? You'll get in everyone's way! I've told Niko to look after you, so you'd better report below decks and ask him   
  
what you should be doing."  
  
He hopped down and immediately to the below decks door.  
  
"Tetra?" Gonzo said.  
  
"Yes, Gonzo?" I said.  
  
"Are you sure this is such a good decision, letting him on this ship with us?" Gonzo said.  
  
"I really don't know, Gonzo, but something tells me it's wise." I said, looking at him.  
  
"You've always been the wise one..." he said. He glanced at his feet, turning a bit red. I jumped down from the deck and   
  
climbed up the ladder to the platform. It's my favorite place to be. You can always see everything there. I sighed and   
  
watched the waves pat up against the boat, the dolphins jump, and the islands pass. I wanted to go rob a few islands, but   
  
we were headed straight for Forsaken Fortress with absolutely no stops in between. I wanted to get there before sunset, so   
  
that we wouldn't waste more than one day with this... kid.  
  
I relaxed and watched everything. I closed my eyes and let the wind blow through my hair. I opened my eyes and the   
  
Forsaken Fortress was just ahead, in the setting sun.  
  
"Hey! Link! We've reached the Forsaken Fortress! Hurry and get up here!" I yelled. I saw him come out from the door.  
  
"Hey! Link! Here I am! Up here!" I yelled from the top of the ladder. He easily found the ladder and began climbing up.  
  
"What were you doing with Niko?" I asked as he reached the top. I was very nervous... the Forsaken Fortress was so scary,   
  
and a young kid like himself going in by himself? "Don't tell me you were playing some stupid game for treasure... were you?"   
  
I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Link bit his lip.  
  
"...Well, whatever! There's something you need to see! Have a look over there...That's the cursed isle known as the   
  
Forsaken Fortress." I said, nodding my head in the direction of the Fortress. He turned cautiously and looked.   
  
"There are all sorts of strange rumors about this place. What I do know is that long ago, it used to be the hideout of a   
  
no-good ground of pirates we used to compete with... But they were just small-time. Now, the place looks like it's pretty   
  
dangerous." I sighed and looked around. I saw a mirror with many gulls flocking around it. "Ah! I knew it! Look! Over   
  
there! By that window!" I said, pointing to the window. "Have you ever seen so many seagulls flock like that before?   
  
...I'll bet you anything that's the place where they've got your sister locked up!...But it looks like the whole place is   
  
under really tight guard." I said, noticing the spotlights shining in the water. The entire island looked like only a   
  
shadow... everything was black, except for the bright yellow spotlights peeking from the top. Ship skeletons lay everywhere.   
  
This place was too risky. I sighed.  
  
"This won't work.. We'd be spotted before we got anywhere near landing there." I said. I closed my eyes and let my chin   
  
fall to my chest. "Hmmm... What do we do now?" I suddenly popped my head up with an idea. I winked at him and smiled. I whispered to Gonzo my idea, and next thing the poor boy new, he was in a barrel, struggling, fighting, and kicking. He was yelling and carrying on.   
  
"Look, don't struggle. If you really want to get into a dangerous place like that, this is the only way to do it. Trust me.   
  
We pirates do this all the time. Don't worry about it! It'll be a piece of cake!" I glanced at Gonzo's hands on the launch.   
  
The poor kid was in a catapult. "Is everybody ready!?" I asked. Gonzo immediately stood to an attention position. "Never   
  
you fear, kid. We're pros. We're going to launch you good!" I said.  
  
"3..." I said. The boy looked determined.  
  
"2..." I said. The boy bit his lip.  
  
"1!!!" I said as the boy shut his eyes and braced himself for pain. I thought for sure we'd aimed him straight at the   
  
window, however, we were a little off. He hit the wall and his sword went flying. He slipped off the surface and fell   
  
like a pancake thrown on a wall. He fell into the ship dockage water and surfaced, looking a bit angry. His sword was so   
  
far away... he had no sword!  
  
He swam to the edge and climbed up. He stood there panting and dripping wet for a bit, then walked up the steps. I got   
  
out my stone and talked to him.  
  
"HEY! Your sword landed all the way up there? Shoot! I'm sorry! I apologize! I guess my aim was off by a little bit."   
  
I said, as he frantically searched for the voice. My first hey sent him about five feet in the air, screaming. "Heh   
  
heh... The look on your face... Priceless!" I said, referring to the catapulting. He took the stone from his pocket,   
  
beginning to understand. He started at it as the light illuminated his face.  
  
"Heh heh... I slipped this stone into your pocket just before we fired you over there. It's no ordinary stone, either.   
  
I can see what you're doing through this stone, and obviously you can hear me through it. So...If you hear me, you'd   
  
better take it out! I've put the stone in your bag. Take it out and talk to it. It's pretty basic. Hey, but listen   
  
carefully! I need this back after you save your sister, so don't go losing it, you understand?" I said.   
  
He stuffed the stone back into his pocket without a word and walked up the steps. The kid waited a little while before   
  
going up the steps so he wouldn't get caught, but he still did anyway. A spotlight hit him and he was thrown into a jail   
  
cell. At that moment, I thought for sure the whole mission was over. But I didn't give up hope. I called him with the   
  
stone. He took it out and listened.  
  
"Come on! What are you doing?!" I asked him, and continued. "If you start wandering around a place as well-guarded as   
  
that without any means of defense, you're bound to get caught! At the very least you should see if there's anything nearby   
  
that you can use to hide yourself with! Think stealth! See what you can find around there, and be quick about it! Time   
  
is short!" I said. He took a long time, so I called him again. "Are you planning on spending the rest of your life in   
  
there?! Look around! I'd be surprised if a run-down cell like that didn't have a hole or two that you could use to worm   
  
your way out!"  
  
He stuffed to stone in his pocket and looked around. He jumped on the table, then to the bookshelf... what was he doing?   
  
He threw the pot down and climbed through a hole! He was a rather smart dumb kid. I put the stone away and sat down on   
  
the side of the boat, looking at the scary Forsaken Fortress. I sighed and kicked my feet. Eventually I took my stone   
  
back out, watching the kid move about in the fortress. It was hopeless; I was too nervous to watch.  
  
Link went straight to the first spotlight tower and defeated the guy there, making two of the spotlights point straight up.   
  
He then went to the next, and the next, until all the spotlights were out. He was a clever kid. He crept around in   
  
barrels in front of the dumb guards and straight up to his sister's room... I heard a squawk. I covered my eyes, but   
  
couldn't bear to not watch. I opened two fingers and saw the bird fly down into the room.... he came out with Link...   
  
We prepared the cannons and shot at the bird with them. It was no use. It flew behind the fortress and fluttered, as if   
  
listening to some commands. It then threw Link out into the ocean, too far to be found. I cried. There was no way we   
  
could make it to him before he drowned. It was hopeless.   
  
This is where I am diary. Should I regret not going with him to get the girl myself? Should I regret not going after him   
  
after he was thrown into the ocean? Did he have the same fate as my mother? What will happen to the little girl? I'm   
  
crying now, diary. I don't know what to do. Poor Link... 


End file.
